SasoDei Shooting Star
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara has never been noticed for his art, but what happens when he wishes upon a shooting star? Nothing. But what happens when the shooting star turns out to be the spaceship of a certain red haired alien Sasori? What has Deidara gotten himself into!
1. A Red Haired Alien

This is a short story I had to write for English, it had to be science fiction. Of course in the actual thing the characters were different and the speaking things were, I edited them to be Deidara Sasori and Konan ^-^ Sozzy if I accidently called Deidara Rei, and Konan Woolfy

-

Deidara was walking calmly through the snowy night. His shoes made small trudging sounds in the soft white snow. The powder had stopped falling but it was still cold. He patted the snow out of his golden hair; he had fairly long hair but kept it held back in a high messy pony tail.

Trudge.

Trudge.

Deidara outwardly sighed. His eyes flickered to the little bird sculpture in his hand. He was an artist, you see, but no body knew, no one really payed much attention to him anyway. He sighed once more.

His anger rose just thinking about it. In his anger, he threw his little bird. Deidara's azure coloured eyes watched as it went flying through the darkness. As he looked up, something else took away his attention.

A shooting star.

Deidara straightened up.

"I wish someone would notice my artistic skills, un."

The light suddenly flickered.

Wait…

Did it just divert its course?

I WAS HEADED RIGHT FOR REI!!!

Deidara quickly jumped to the side, the thing crashing barely 2 metres from where he now lay in the snow. He growled and stood up, dusting the cold powder from his clothes. He looked around to the smoking rubble.

Step.

Step.

Steadily he walked towards it.

He peered down into the small smoking crater. He was stunned. It wasn't a star…in fact…it looked like something out of a Science Fiction movie. There was the sound of a rush of air. The door to the smoking craft slid open and a figure crawled out, coughing as they did so.

"Damn gravity."

Deidara stared, stunned at the figure. They had fiery red hair. Not orange red but red red. Like the colour of an apple. The unknown figure spoke once more.

"At least this planet has oxygen. It would be a pain if I couldn't breath." The red head sighed and looked around the crash site. Suddenly it turned, meeting Deidara's blue eye's with its own muddy brown pair. It wore a bored expression, along with a black cloak, and appeared to be male, despite having fairly effeminate eye lashes. "Hi."

"Ah…Hi, un?"

"Tell me; what planet is this, Brat?"

"Oh, umm…It's called Earth…"

The red head turned his gaze away from the blonde to look at his space ship.

"Damn. I knew I took a wrong turn at the Deltek Star Syst-"

"HEY!! WAIT A MINUTE!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT, UN!?!"

"You, actually. And here I thought I found at least some fairly intelligent life form on this rock."

"I AM INTELLIGENT YOU JERK!!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Brat."

"SERIOUSLY!! STOP CALLING ME BRAT, UN!!"

The alien, or whatever it was, chuckled.

"Maybe I would if you actually told me your name, idiot."

"…I'm Deidara."

"That's nice."

The red head started to study his ship for damage.

"Looks like I will have to call Konan to send a rescue ship."

"You're a jerk! I told you my name, un!!"

The red head turned his attention back to Deidara.

"You expect me to tell you my name?"

"Well, that is usually what you do if someone tells you their name, un!!"

"Whatever. My name is Sasori. Now if you just stop complaining for a second, do you have a Transferrer Modulator?"

Deidara was silent.

"In other words, a phone?"

Deidara's face brightened.

"Oh, yeah! I have my mobile, un!!"

"Give it here."

Deidara started rummaging in one of his pockets, and then stopped when an idea struck him.

"Wait…WHY SHOULD I!?! YOU COULD BE PLANNING TO INVADE EARTH FOR ALL I KNOW, UN!!!"

Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Oh yeah, because this place is such a paradise I would just love to conquer this rock." Sarcasm was laced in his speech. "Seriously, I feel sorry for you for living on this place; I bet you haven't even been able to reach light speed yet on your space crafts, yet."

Silence.

"Well?"

Deidara continued to glare at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit moody because I've crash landed on some rock lacking intelligent life with only a stupid brat stopping me from getting home!!" Sasori took a step towards Deidara, a soft breaking noise echoing from under his foot.

He quirked an eyebrow and looked down to see what he had stepped on. He bent down, picking up a little sculpture of a bird. He studied the fine detail put into it.

"Oh, sorry, that's mine; I kinda got mad and threw it…un." Sasori's eyes flickered back to Deidara.

"This is actually pretty good."

Silence.

"Un?"

"Its got really fine detail and effort put into it."

"Oh, thanks. You're the only one who thinks so…You know what? Here, I don't care if you're plotting to take over the world anyway, un."

Deidara jumped down into the crater and held out a sleek black object.

"My mobile."

"Thanks."

Sasori took the phone and dialled a number which seemed to have 20 different numbers.

"Hello, its Sori."

Sasori wisely moved the phone a fair way away from his ear as another voice shouted back through the devise. Even Deidara could hear it.

"SORI~!!! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU OF ALL DELTOIDS WOULD GET LOST!!!! YOUR LIKE, ONE OF OUR BEST PIOLETS!!"

The voice kept screaming out on the other side. Sasori just rolled his eyes and waited for the girl's voice to quieten down. Deidara barely held back his laughter.

Finally the voice disappeared. Sasori started talking into the mobile once more.

"Anyway, Konan, I'm on the planet Earth…No, the other Earth…Yeah, that one…Tell me about it, just get me off his rock…Excellent, see you then." He hung up the phone and passed it back to Deidara who slipped it back into his pocket. "Konan is coming to pick me up in about 12 earth minutes."

Sasori sat down in the cold snow. After a few hesitant moments of thought, Deidara sat down as well.

"Sasori? What is your planet like, un?"

Sasori looked up, deep in thought.

"Well, my planet is called Amegakure. It rains a lot but we live in large water resistant domes. We are a quite advance civilisation and are known for our love of art."

"I like art as well, un."

"What is your idea of art?"

Deidara looked at him, his face bright with joy.

"That's easy!! Art is Fleeting!! A Bang, un!!!"

A few seconds ticked by. Suddenly Sasori was on his back, laughing.

Deidara pouted.

"What's so funny, un?!"

Sasori wiped away a tear from his eye and sat up.

"You brat, you couldn't be more incorrect. Art is meant to last for ever, Eternal!!"

"Nope, it's fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

'FLEETING, UN!!"

"Eternal, Brat."

"IT'S FLEETING!!"

Well, this wasn't going anywhere.

"So what is Earth like?"

"Oh. Umm, it's nice, Global warming, pollution, and cockroaches. Real swell." Deidara pouted once more. "I hate it, no one likes my sculptures, un."

"I reckon they're neat. Do you have a family?"

"Used to, my mum died when I was born, and my dad died about 2 months ago. I don't mind though, I'm 19 so I can live by myself, un. You?"

"Same, my parents died in the Galactic War, their space ship was blown up by the notorious Konoha White Fang. I would have sworn revenge, but he was killed two weeks later by one of our allied ships. Oh well."

"Do you like sculptures, Sasori, un?"

"They're okay; I'm more into puppets though." Sasori stood up and climbed back into the space ship, reappearing a minute later with a small doll. He passed it to Deidara and sat back down.

Deidara looked at the doll with awe. It seemed to be made of china, or at least a china like material.

"Hey, Sasori, how come you can speak English, un?"

"Well, brat, a lot of planets languages, including Earth's, are derived from languages of other planets. English is originally from Amegakure, you see."

"It's all very interesting, un."

There was suddenly a flash of light. Both of them looked up to see a fairly large craft landing down before them. It was like Sasori's but larger. There was the familiar sound of rushing air, and the hatch opened. A girl wearing a blacl cloak, similar to Sasori's black one, walked down the ramp. She had blue hair and wore a weird device over her right ey.

"SORI!!!"

She suddenly ran at Sasori, knocking them both over in a hug.

"Konan. What have a said about hugging others at random?"

"But-"

"Off."

The girl whined but obeyed, helping Sasori up as well. Deidara recognised her voice as the one from the phone call. She suddenly looked at him. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of orange.

"Who's this, then?"

"This is Deidara; he is an artist as well." Sasori held out the little sculpture to the girl. She studied it.

"Awww!! It's so cute!!!" She stuck her tongue out at the bird. The bird, being a sculpture, didn't do anything. She gave a dreamy sigh and looked back to Sasori. "So, erase his memory?"

Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori was silent. Konan looked back at Deidara, the device on her right eye faintly glowing.

"Say Chees-"

"Wait."

Both Deidara and Konan looked at Sasori.

Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Deidara, you're coming to Amegakure with us."

Deidara stared, shocked.

"What, un?"

"We need more sculptors with your skills on Amegakure, and besides, I need to convince you that art is eternal."

"Sori, I keep telling you, true art is Origami." Both Deidara and Sasori looked at Konan.

Deidara chuckled.

"It's fleeting, un."

Konan laughed.

"I like this kid, he's got spunk."

"Is it okay if I come, un?"

"Sure. Deltoids are similar to human beings, so you should fit in just fine. Now, come on, let's get going."

Konan walked over to Sasori's crashed space ship and pressed a button on the exterior. There was a flash of light and the ship disappeared, leaving behind only a small cube. Konan picked it up and slipped it into one of her pockets before turning to Sasori and Deidara.

"Well? Come on slow pokes!!"

Konan walked up the ramp.

Sasori turned to Deidara.

"You sure you want to come? You may not be able to come back."

"Yeah, I want to come, I don't care if I never see Earth again." Deidara chuckled a little. Sasori gave a faint smile.

"Then come on, Brat." Sasori started up the ramp.

Deidara walked behind him.

"If you keep calling me Brat, then I may just change my mind."

Sasori chuckled.

"Whatever Brat."

Deidara gave a small smirk.

"Mister Kill Joy, un."

The door closed behind them and the space ship rose.

Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"Goldey Locks."

"Eye lashes, un."

"Wannabe."

"Takes one to know one, un."

Both continued glaring at each other for a few seconds before laughing in unison.

"Come on then, Dei Dei, I will show you to the control room."

"Forward march Sasori Danna, un!!"

Konan rolled her eyes at the duo. Idiots.

The ship took off, into the dark night and beyond the stars.

-

There will be a second chapter with actual Yaoi in, Its just I wrote this chapter for school XD So I couldn't put yaoi in it!! Anywa, there will be another chapter with Yaoi and that in ^-^


	2. Decieving Kiss

Sasori stood in front of the great three. The room was large with tiled floors. Behind the great three, written on the wall were the laws of the Planet Alliance, written in Tranlunium, which was said to be the first language ever used. The Planet Alliance was the Alliances between the Great Three. Tsunadae, the leader of the planet Konohagakure. Gaara, the leader of Sasori's home planet Sunagakure. And last but certainly not least, Pein, the leader of Amegakure. Each of them wore their coloured cloaks, which every resident of Amegakure had to wear to symbolise their home planet. Tsunadae wore the green cloak, as did all from Konoha. Gaara wore the black cloak, as did Sasori, symbolising they were both from Suna. Pein himself wore a blue cloak, symbolising he had been born on this planet, Amegakure.

It wasn't just the cloaks that symbolised what planet you were born. Those from Konoha had a leaf tattoo on their left shoulders. Those from Amegakure had at least one facial piercing. While those like Sasori, from Sunagakure, would choose a word when they were 6, and have it tattooed somewhere on their bodies in the ancient language of Suna. Gaara's tattoo read 'Love' and had been printed on the left of his forehead. Sasori had chosen 'Scorpion' and the word was now printed over his heart.

"Greetings Sasori. Congratulations on your 25th birth date."

It was Sasori's birth date, or as the common term was, Birthday. He was now 25, which was the reason he now stood in the golden hall.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes." Sasori had most certainly not been looking forward to his 25th birth date.

"Have you made your selection?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"Ah, but Sasori, we know that you have already made your decision."

Sasori blinked at them.

"You might not know it yet, but you have already decided."

"Who?"

"Close your eyes and close your thoughts."

Sasori did as he was instructed. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank.

"Now, say the first name that comes to mind."

"Deidara."

Sasori's eyes opened suddenly, surprised. Deidara? Why had he said Deidara?

"Ah, the human you bought here 4 dates ago." (A/N a Date = a Year)

"Yes, we prophesised you would choose him."

Sasori was still confused about his answer.

"Sasori, since he is not of the same organ structure as us Deltoids, you shall have to have him take one of these."

A tray came floating down, hovering just in front of Sasori. He took the bottle off of the tray and slipped it into his pocket. His gaze returned to the three figures.

"What is he rejects my offer?"

There was silence in the hall.

Finally Gaara spoke up.

"Since he is not of our species, we can not fore see his answer."

"I know that. But answer the question. What if he rejects me as his Partner?"

Silence once more.

After what seemed forever, Pein spoke up.

"You have till tomorrow to claim him. Both of you are to come tomorrow for the bond to be sealed. If he rejects becoming your Partner then you are to claim someone else."

"You are a famous artist, Sasori; many would commit murder for you to claim them."

Sasori gave a slight, fake smile to Tsunadae.

"You are free to go, Sasori."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sasori, once more, congratulations for your 25th Birth Date."

Sasori mumbled a thanks and exited the hall.

Life is so complicated.

-

Sasori walked into their house.

"Honey, I'm home!"

A joke between Sasori and Deidara whenever they got home. Both of them shared a house since when Deidara first came to Amegakure he had had no currency to rent a house to live in. As Sasori had said, Deidara had become famous almost instantly for his art work. But he was very modest and didn't sell his art work at expensive prices. But it was okay since they both split the bills.

Sasori walked into the kitchen to find said blonde asleep at the table. Sasori blinked before letting out a sigh. This wasn't unusual for the blonde; he was always so busy with sculpting. Sasori noticed a wrapped up box next to Deidara. He stood next to the table and looked at the tag attached to it.

Happy Birthday Sasori, From Brat.

Sasori gave a small chuckle at Deidara using his pet name. He sat down on one of the levitating chairs and opened up the wrapped up box. Inside was a small painted sculpture of Sasori. The Red Head was surprised at the likeness between himself and the art. He gave a warm smile and placed it back down on the table. His eyes flicked back to the sleeping blonde. Only now did he realise that he was madly in love with him. How the hell had that happened? When had it happened? Sasori sighed. Needless to say, it had happened.

"Ngh…Danna?"

Sasori watched as Deidara opened his eyes slowly and sleepily.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Brat."

Deidara sat back in his chair and yawned.

"Sorry, un. I've been really busy lately. Happy Birthday, un."

"Hn. Thanks."

"You know what? You need to get laid. You're like, 25 and you're still a virgin? Do they have hookers here?"

Sasori blinked at him.

"What in the world are you babbling on about this time, Brat?"

"I take that as a no, un."

"Thanks for the sculpture brat…Its not going to explode is it?"

"I wish, un. No it's just a normal sculpture."

Sasori mumbled something in another language. Deidara blinked at him.

"What, un?"

Sasori sighed. Might as well get this over and done with.

Sasori leaned closer and stared at Deidara intently.

"Dan-"

Deidara was suddenly cut off when Sasori suddenly leaned further and kissed him on the lips.

Sasori was silently begging.

Please don't pull away. Please don't pull away. For the love of my watchful deity, please don't pull away!!

Deidara was shocked. He wanted to pull away from Sasori's lips, but for some reason he wasn't in control of his own body. His head screamed no but his heart screamed yes. He felt his arms snake up and around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss.

Sasori was shocked by this, but also overjoyed. He nibbled the blonde's bottom lip, asking for acceptance. Sasori's heart fluttered when Deidara opened his mouth. Oh thank you my watchful Deity.

He slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth, simultaneously wrapping his arms around the blonde. Sasori skilfully explored the artist's mouth, causing Deidara to moan into his mouth. Sasori finally pulled away to give them both much needed air.

"D-Danna? What was that all about?"

I should answer his question. Tell him exactly what he has gotten himself into. But instead of just nuzzle my face into his neck.

"Your so beautiful, Dei."

Before he could respond, Sasori had picked him up bridal style and was carrying him to his bedroom. Deidara made no objections.

Sasori lay him down on the bed. He took a small container out of one of his pockets, placing it on the bed side table before taking off his black Sunagakure cloak off. Deidara sat up and looked curiously at the bottle before taking his own cloak off. It was a Red Cloak to symbolise he was not from one of the three main planets. Sasori pushed him back down and crawled over him, starting another kiss. While Sasori kissed Deidara, he carefully started to remove their clothes.

He had managed to take off both of their shirts and they were now both staring intently at each other.

After about 10 seconds of staring, Deidara gave a soft chuckle.

"You know, when I said you needed to get laid, I really didn't mean me, un."

Sasori tilted his head.

"Dei, for the 1215th time, I do not understand Earthling slang words."

"You know over 50 different languages, and yet you don't even know the meaning of the word 'Laid'?"

"Not in the sentence structure as you use it."

Deidara chuckled once more.

"Excuses, excuses, un."

"This is definitely not the time to be talking about language skills. Now, Deidara, you have to take one of these."

Sasori opened the bottle and pulled out a little pink tablet, holding it to Deidara's mouth. Deidara took it and swallowed it without hesitation. He was used to taking tablets that Sasori prescribed, he continuously needed to take pills to endure the stronger gravity of Amegakure, and all citizens needed pills to make up for the planet's lack of sunlight. (A/N If you remember, it is always raining on Amegakure but the people inhabit these large water proof domes which are lit up with lights).

Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on the lips, moving down to his neck. He suddenly stopped kissing, making a small hum.

"Danna?"

Sasori suddenly bit down on Deidara's neck. Hard. Deidara cried out in pain.

"Gah!! SASORI!! NOT SO HAR-"

Suddenly Deidara was hit by a wave of pleasure. He let out a moan and shuddered. Sasori whispered something in another language, licking the wound clean and gave it a kiss.

"Dei. Bite me."

It was Deidara's turn to blink in confusion.

"Just do it. Where I bit you."

Deidara gave a slight, confused, nod and moved to Sasori's neck, biting down slightly.

"Harder Brat, you have to pierce the skin."

Deidara gave a small smirk. Such a Masochist, Danna. He bit down hard, tasting the warm, iron like taste of blood enter his mouth. He heard Sasori let out a groan and he whispered something in another language once more. Deidara licked the wound clean, afterwards pulling Sasori into another passionate kiss. Sasori returned it eagerly, his hands running down and pulling off Deidara's pants and boxers.

Sasori pulled away, remembering something.

"Wait 5 seconds Dei, I shall be right back."

Sasori stood up, hearing Deidara's groan a protest. He ignored it and walked into his private bathroom, pressing a button which opened the cabinet behind the mirror. He rummaged around in it, finally finding what he had been searching for. Lube. Of course he had bought it for other reasons than what he had in mind now. About a month before the store had run out of oil and he had needed something to fix the hinges of one of his puppets that night, so he had bought the Lube as a substitute, which had worked just fine. He pressed the button to close the cabinet and walked back to the bed, putting the lube bottle on the side table. Deidara stared at it. It looked like the blonde was drooling, just imagining what was going to happen to him. He was suddenly bought out of his imagination when he felt something warm and wet lick the head of his length. He let out a cry of pleasure as Sasori continued to tease him.

"D-Danna~ Stop Teasing, unnn~"

Sasori smirked and took all of Deidara into his mouth, the latter in turn crying out in pleasure. Sasori started to suck on his cock, simultaneously running his tongue around the appendage. Deidara was crying out from the coursing pleasure. He never would have guessed his Danna was so skilled.

Sasori loved the blonde crying out because of him, but he wanted more. He wanted Deidara to scream his name. Sasori started to add humming to the equation of pleasure, equalling to louder cries. After a bit more of this, Deidara let out a half cry, half moan, releasing into Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed all of it, bringing his face back up to the blondes and kissing the side of his mouth. He bought his lips to the blonde's ear and mustered up a seductive voice.

"Mmm, my little Dei tastes so good."

Deidara shuddered at his voice.

"D-Danna…Screw me...un…"

Sasori gave him a smirk.

"Human Slang again? For all I know, you could be asking me if I can be your bitch. If you do mean that, then the answer is no."

"Danna!! You know very well what I mean, un!!"

"Indeed I do. But I want you to say it in words I will understand."

"FUCK ME!! MAKE ME SCREAM!! MAKE IT HURT SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T HELP BUT COME BACK!!"

"Come back? Brat, you're not even going to want to leave."

As a full stop, Sasori pulled off his own pants and boxers. Deidara looked at Sasori's large length. Sasori chuckled.

"See something you like Brat?" The look on Deidara's face was absolute lust. Deidara gave a slight nod, not taking his eyes off little Sasori.

Sasori chuckled once more, leaning over and grabbing the bottle of Lube. He poured some of the clear liquid onto three of his fingers and kissed the blonde on his lips. He pushed two fingers into Deidara's ass at once, making the blonde bite Sasori's lip to distract himself from the pain. Sasori tasted his own blood in his mouth. Oh well. He pulled his lip away from the blonde's teeth.

"Its okay, Dei, it will get better." Deidara gave a nod and Sasori started to thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde's heat, scissoring every few times to stretch him. After a bit he added in the third finger. This time Deidara didn't even seem to notice it, he was to busy panting hard from the pleasure. He let out a cry of pleasure when Sasori's digits slammed into something inside of him. Sasori smirked and pulled his fingers out, deeming him stretched enough.

Deidara made a pleading noise.

Sasori smirked and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table once more. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and smothered it over his man hood. He nibbled at Deidara's neck.

"You ready Dei?"

Deidara just gave a nod. Sasori spread the boy's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He suddenly slammed into his heat, becoming fully sheathed. Deidara groaned in pain.

"Sorry Dei, it will get better."

"You said…That before…un…"

Sasori kissed Deidara tenderly on the lips, waiting for the blonde to adjust.

"Move, un."

"You sure?"

He nodded and wrapped his legs around Sasori. Sasori pulled mostly out of Deidara and then slammed back in. He would make the blonde scream his name. Deidara made a soft moan.

"H-Harder, un!"

Sasori smirked. He pulled mostly out and slammed back in. Deidara let out a cry. Sasori chuckled.

"Looks like I found your prostate gland, brat."

Sasori didn't wait for an answer before pulling mostly out and slamming back in at the same angle, once more hitting the boy's sweet spot. He cried out once more, even louder. Sasori chuckled and pulled fully out. Deidara let out a frustrated whimper. Sasori sat back and pulled Deidara up and into his lap. He kissed Deidara passionately, lifting up his hips while he was distracted and slamming him down onto his man hood. Deidara cried out in both pain and pleasure, instinctively wrapping his arms around Sasori's torso. Sasori smirked and started to lift the boy's hips up and down on his length. Deidara started a series of moaning once more. Sasori continued to bounce the blonde, the latter in turn moving his own hips to meet Sasori's. Deidara let out a cry and dug his nails into Sasori's back. Sasori winced at the sharp pain of Deidara's nails. He got over it quickly and smirked.

"Oh, look Dei, I found your prostate again." Deidara let out another cry when Sasori once more collided with the bundle of nerves. Both their bodies sparkled with sweat and their hair was damp and clung to their faces. Even like this, Deidara was the most beautiful thing Sasori had ever seen. And he would be all his.

Sasori let out a groan of pleasure. Damn, he was getting close. He grabbed Deidara's ignored cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Deidara's cries turned into screams. He couldn't last much longer.

"SASORI~!!!!!" Deidara released all over their stomachs. Sasori, satisfied that the blonde had screamed his name at last, released deep inside Deidara, giving a shuddering groan. Deidara rested his forehead on Sasori's shoulder. Both sat there, panting hard. Both of them were exhausted. After several minutes, Sasori finally gained enough strength to pull himself out of Deidara. He laid them both down on the bed and pulled the bed sheets over the both of them.

"I love you."

Deidara's eyes fluttered open slightly, giving a faint smile.

"Love you too, un."

Sasori whispered something else, once more in another language.

Deidara was too tired to even guess what Sasori had said.

He snuggled up to Sasori, giving a content sigh and immediately falling asleep.

Sasori gave a faint smile at the sleeping Deidara. His eyes moved down to his neck, looking at the black newly formed mark. (A/N you will find out what the mark is in next chapter.)

Sasori closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he whispered the same words he had said in Otrotona about a minute ago, except in English.

"Will you still love me tomorrow when you find out?"


	3. Little Brown Book

Warning- Frequent Course Language and a bit of mature content

-

The first thing Deidara noticed when he woke up was that he was in Sasori's bed. He was about to question why, when he suddenly remembered the events of the night before. His sweaty body moaning and screaming out Sasori's name. He shuddered at the thought and looked around the room. He made a sad expression. No Sasori.

This wasn't unusual, Sasori was usually out in the mornings, not that they had ever slept together before, but Deidara had half expected Sasori to be there when he woke up. He sighed, but noticed something on the bed side table. On the levitating surface sat a tray. Deidara gave a faint smile. Sasori had never bought him breakfast in bed before. Deidara pulled the tray onto his lap, ignoring the slight pain in his ass.

Lots of things on this planet were futuristic. Lots of things levitated. You could buy levitating tables, chairs, beds, nearly anything. Sasori, though, had an old fashion home, which meant it was nearly exactly like the modern homes on Earth. Sure he had levitating dining chairs and a levitating kitchen table, but that was about it. But Deidara liked that about Sasori. Deidara put the tray back on the table, deciding that he needed to use the bathroom before he ate breakfast.

He was in Sasori's private bathroom, washing his hands, when he noticed something on his neck. Had he got drunk and got a tattoo? Oh wait, they didn't have alcohol on this planet. Deidara moved his hair out the way and looked at the mark. The tattoo, or whatever it was, was a black scorpion. Deidara blinked at it. Sasori had done that? Well, Sasori's signature was a scorpion. In fact, the scorpion looked exactly like Sasori's signature, which was an Emperor Scorpion. Deidara didn't know what to say. He sighed. Oh well, no biggy. Probably just his imagination, or a hickey. Deidara walked back out the bathroom and back into the bed, bringing the tray onto his lap once more.

He finished eating the breakfast which Sasori had made and was about to put the tray back when something caught his eyes. A book sat neatly on the corner of the tray. He picked up the smallish brown book. The title read 'Deltoid Rituals and Sacraments'. Deidara noticed a bookmark sticking out of it. He picked it up and flipped to where it was, beginning to read.

'Ritual and Sacrament of Partnership.

The Ritual and Sacrament of Partnership is one of the most important of all. When a Deltoid reaches the age of 25, if they have not already been claimed, they are bought before the Great Three. They then tell or are told who they are believed to be partnered with. Once this is decided, they are to claim them as their partner.

Accepting-

Before claiming the other as their partner, they must first be accepted. To be accepted by the other, they are to first show they have selected them by kissing them. If the other pulls away, then they have been rejected and the Deltoid must choose another to be their partner. If they do not pull away, or deepen the kiss, then they have accepted the other as their partner.'

Deidara was speechless. So, if he had pulled away from that kiss, like he had wanted to…then…Sasori would have stopped? He read on.

'Claiming-

Every intelligent species, from Deltoids to Otrons, Ninagas, Humans and Tronstas have their own animal signature. Most of the animals are from the fairly primitive planet, Earth, which has the largest and most unique species of known fauna. To claim someone, you put your signature on them. To do this, one must bite the other traditionally on the neck, though anywhere is acceptable, and say "I claim you" in Tranlunium. Despite technology, it is unknown how but the biter's signature appears an inch away from where they were bitten. The one who is being claimed must then bite the Claimer. The Claimer must then say "You claim I", also in Tranlunium. The other's signature will then appear an inch away from the bite. Most couples usually have sex afterwards, though some wait until after the bond is officially sealed by the Great Three.

Officially Sealing the Bond-

The couple must present themselves before the great three where they will seal the bond and the two officially become Partners. There are many different names for this. Sealing, Bonding, Uniting and Marriage are the main 4 though.'

Deidara was shocked over what he was reading. He was about to put the book down when he noticed the next head line.

'Children-

Deltoid's inner organ structure is similar, meaning both males and females are capable of baring children. Usually the claimed are the ones who bare the child-'

Deidara stopped reading and closed the book.

He put it back on the tray and moved it back onto the side table. He bought his legs up and curled up into a ball. He was scared. It was just so complicated.

He had slept with Sasori, and now apparently they were, in Earth terms, Engaged!

Deidara whimpered. He was scared. It's not like he didn't love Sasori. Hell, he had been in love with Sasori for about 3 years. 3 whole fucking years. All that time. Not one hug. Not one kiss. Not even one word about the subject. Then suddenly, all that in one night!! And now they were supposed to get married? That was why he was scared.

Did Sasori really love him?

Or did he just need a 'Partner' or whatever Deidara was now?

Deidara practically threw the sheets off of him, getting out the bed. He grabbed his clothes which had been flung all around the room, getting dressed as he did so. He needed someone to talk to.

As he had predicted, Sasori wasn't home. Good. He was the person Deidara least wanted to see at that moment. He grabbed his mobile, which had been one of the only two possessions, the other being the bird sculpture, which he had bought from Earth. He had not used it once though, it was always off since Deidara didn't have a charger for it and he didn't even know if it would work. He held down the end call button, which turned it on. The first thing he noticed was the 219 new messages. Guess some people had realised he'd disappeared.

There was only one name in his phone book. His best friend, Hidan.

He hadn't seen or talked to him in the 4 years he had lived on Amegakure. What would he say? Would he have a different mobile phone number now? Even if it was, would it work?

Only one way to find out. He pressed the green call button and waited for it.

"Hidan speaking."

Deidara gulped.

"Hidan, un?"

"…Deidara?"

"Hey Hidan."

"WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA!?! YOU'RE ALIVE!?!"

"…Yeah…"

"EVERYONE THINKS YOUR DEAD!! THE POLICE FOUND NO TRACE OF YOU!!"

"Really? Hmmm, looks like some people did care that I was gone, un."

"A LOT OF PEOPLE DID!! Me, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, HEAPS OF PEOPLE!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, un."

"Deidara. You were…are my best friend, of course I would fucking believe you!!"

"Well, okay…I'm on a planet called Amegakure…About 4 years ago, I saw a shooting star. It turned out to be a space ship…It crash landed a few metres away from me…This alien called Sasori was in it…We talked for a bit and he used my cell to call for help…Another alien called Konan came…Sasori offered me to come to Amegakure with him…I've been on Amegakure ever since...un…"

There was silence for a bit on the other end.

"What I'm shocked about is that you actually went. We all miss you…You might want to give the others a call…No one is going to believe me…"

"I'm sure I will be able to come and visit you soon, I can't call everyone, it's basically a miracle I can call you, I don't have a charger for my phone and it will go out soon…"

"Oh yeah, your fucking phone charger, I think I got it here actually, a lot of your stuff is in my basement…I couldn't bare to let them throw the fucking junk away…"

"Its okay, un…"

"So what is it like on another planet? Are the aliens little and green like the movies?"

"It continuously rains, but the cities are in giant glass domes which are water resistant and muffle out the sound of the rain…You can get levitating stuff, though there are no cars. People either walk or use bikes…No pollution. No, the aliens are called Deltoids and they look like normal people, except that they have weird natural hair colour, like Sasori has hair as red as an apple!!"

"Tell me more about this Sasori. Are you two boy friends?" Hidan burst out laughing on his side of the phone.

"No, un…"

"Well wh-"

"We're engaged."

Silence once more.

"Oh…When?"

"Apparently yesterday. That's the whole reason I'm calling actually…un…"

"Tell me every little fucking detail."

-

"And now I'm just really scared, un…"

"Quite a fucking long story. And complicated."

"What do I do, un?"

"I have no fucking idea. Sasori probably thought that you had read the fucking book, or knew or something."

"Well, I knew that there was like, marriage and that here, but I thought that it would be like, with rings at that, un!!"

"Well, I tell you what you should fucking do, you should go tell Sasori tha-"

The phone suddenly went dead.

"Hidan?"

Deidara looked to see the screen was blank.

"DAMMIT!!! Out of batteries. Of all times, un." Deidara whined. I need to go out for a walk.

He put down the run down phone and walked out the apartment.

"I wonder if Kisame and Itachi are at the park, un…"

He walked down the small stair way and out the gate. The environment was lush inside the domes. There was no pollution on Amegakure. Things either used no fuel, or a renewable energy source. The first thing Deidara noticed when he was walking down the street were the odd looks he got by some of the people. He and Sasori lived in the rich part of Amegakure. Though there was no such thing as poverty here. It was a utopia, except it was real. No Poverty. No Pollution. No more war since the Galactic war which Sasori's parents had died in. No Hunger. Deidara loved the place.

He ignored the people's looks and made his way to the park, where Kisame and Itachi usually visited.

Sure enough, there they were, sitting at their usual seat. Kisame wore the Red Cloak like Deidara since he was from another planet which wasn't one of the 3 main ones, and Itachi wore his green Konohagakure one. Deidara sat down next to him, getting the same weird look which everyone was giving him from Kisame, and Itachi's usual bored expression.

"What's with the look, Kisame un?'

Itachi answered for Kisame.

"It's just rare for one who has been claimed, yet who has not had the bond sealed, to be out without their partner. It's even rarer for one who is pregnant."

"Yeah, well when I woke up Sasori was- WHAT!?! PREGNANT!?! I'M NOT PREGNANT!!! I'M A GUY!!! I KNOW YOU DELTOIDS CAN GET PREGNANT WHATEVER GENDER, BUT I'M A HUMAN!!!"

Itachi continue to give him his bored expression.

"We Deltoids have a keener sense of smell than you humans. I can tell that you have been claimed, but that the bond hasn't been sealed, and that you are indeed pregnant. Did Sasori possibly give you a pink pill before having sex with you?"

Deidara opened his mouth to tell Itachi no, when he suddenly remembered Sasori had indeed given him a pill before. Deidara whimpered and buried his head into his arms.

"Told you."

"Shut up, un."

"Oh yeah, Sasori wanted us to give you this if we saw you."

Deidara blinked and looked back up to see Kisame holding out an envelope to him. Deidara took it and looked at it. How had Sasori known he would have gone to Itachi and Kisame?

"Guess Sasori knows you more than you think."

Deidara ignored this and opened the letter.

'Dear Dei

I am sorry for not telling you about the Ritual and Sacrament of Partnership. I also apologize for not being there when you awoke this morning. I could not bear to tell you myself as I feared your reaction. But Deidara, as I said, I do love you. Don't even think for a millisecond that I do not. If you do love me, then please come to the Great Hall at 3 past mid day. Thank You.

Lots of Love, Sasori.'

3 past mid day? That meant 3pm. But…Was he going to go or not?

-

Sasori stood before the great three.

"You should have told him about Partnership, Sasori."

Sasori just nodded. He already knew that he should have.

"This has not happened before, Sasori. Not once has someone claimed someone whom doesn't wish for the bond to be sealed."

Sasori was just silent.

-

Deidara was running. He had finally made up his mind. He wanted to be with Sasori. He ran faster. Dammit, he had to get to the Great Hall!! It was already 3:15!!! Dammit!!

-

"Sasori, we are sorry."

Sasori had remained silent.

"We do not know what you are to do, Sasori. You cannot claim someone else as you have already claimed him…"

"We are sorry Sasori…"

Sasori gave a nod and turned to leave.

-

Deidara swung open the doors, panting heavily. He emerged into the golden hall way, looking around.

"Where's…Sasori…un...?" He was panting from running all the way there. To his dismay, he did not see Sasori in the room.

"Ah, Deidara! So nice of you to join us!"

"Where's Sasori?"

"He left about 2 minutes ago. You just missed him."

Deidara turned and ran out the room, after Sasori.

Tsunade gave a sigh.

"We all know what will happen if Deidara doesn't reach Sasori?"

The other two nodded.

"Let's hope that Deidara finds him before it's too late."


	4. Shooting Star Ryuusei

Sasori sighed. He needed to clear his head. He walked off the path and into the small forest. There was a secluded lake with its own dock there that only a few knew about. He usually went there when he needed to think.

-

"SASORI!!" Deidara was running around, looking for Sasori. He had to be around there somewhere. Dammit!!

-

Sasori entered into the clearing. He already felt calmer just by looking at the sparkling lake surface. He took off his cloak and put it down near the start of the dock, he didn't want to get water on it just in case. He gave another sigh and walked along the wooden boards of the dock, sitting down on the very end.

-

Grrr. Dammit, Sasori had to be around here somewhere!!

Think, Deidara, think!!

YOU'VE KNOWN SASORI FOR 4 YEARS!! LOVED HIM FOR 3!! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!!

If I were Sasori, where would I be?

Deidara shut his eyes, trying to focus.

Let's see…the Art Studio? No, Sasori only went there on Saturdays and Tuesdays…

The House? No. If Sasori felt like he had earlier, he wouldn't want to see Deidara…

Wait…Wasn't there that lake that Sasori usually hung out at? But where was it!?!

Sasori had taken Deidara there the first month he had come, but that was it…Oh yeah! It was in the forest right near the Hall of the Great Three. That was just there!! He started to make his way through the trees.

Deidara's mind just suddenly screamed. 'DANGER!!!'

Deidara knew he had to find Sasori quickly.

-

Sasori heard a creaking noise. That can't be good. Everything happened in a second.

The boards bellow Sasori suddenly gave way. Sasori crashed into the deep water. He instinctively started to swim upwards. Suddenly one of the other boards fell off the dock, slamming onto Sasori's head. Everything went black.

-

A voice was calling out his name. Am I dead? He opened his eyes suddenly and coughed up some water. He was trying to calm his breathing. He looked towards the person who had been calling to him.

"Deidara?"

"SASORI!!"

Sasori felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap themselves around his neck and a pair of lips on his own. His stared up into a familiar pair of blue eyes for a bit before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. After a bit they pulled away for air. Deidara rested his forehead on Sasori's, staring into his muddy brown eyes.

"What happened?"

Sasori's head was aching dully.

"The dock broke and you fell in. I saw your cloak and the broken dock and jumped in to save you, un."

Sasori sat up, also bringing Deidara into a sitting position on his lap. He nuzzled his head in the crook of the blonde's neck, making a content hum sort of noise. He pulled away quickly when he noticed how cold Deidara was.

"You're soaked, brat!"

"Quote: 'Jumped in to save you, un', un."

Sasori sighed and moved Deidara off his lap, standing up.

"Take off your cloak; you will catch a cold like that."

Deidara nodded and slipped off the soaking red material and watched Sasori pick up his own one, which was dry. He walked back over to where Deidara was and to the blonde's surprise, put the dry cloak on Deidara. Deidara blinked at him as Sasori sat back down.

"Deidara. You're the most important thing in my life."

Deidara crawled over to Sasori and pushed him back down. He pressed his lips down on Sasori's for a few seconds.

"Well, you're the most important thing in my life, un. We share the cloak. You know what Sasori? You're a bastard, un."

Before Sasori could reply, Deidara had already kissed him once more.

"You're a bastard for not telling me we were engaged."

Once more, before Sasori could respond Deidara had already shut him up with a kiss.

"You're a bastard for getting me pregnant."

Deidara kissed him once more.

"You're a bastard for not being there when I woke up, un."

Kiss.

"And you're a bastard for doubting that I loved you."

As a full stop, he bought Sasori's lips into a passionate kiss. Sasori kissed back, slipping his tongue into Deidara's mouth and starting a battle of dominance.

"I'm sorry for all those things…except getting you pregnant. No way am I going to give birth, Dei."

Deidara gave a pout.

"Yep, definitely a bastard…"

"Sorry."

"Why I'm in love with you I will never know, un."

"Shhh, enough talk, Brat."

Deidara gave a light smile, noticing his own bird signature on the red head's neck, and rested his head in the crook of Sasori's neck, taking in the scent of his Danna. This felt just so damn right. Because it was just so damn right.

-

"We, the Great Three, keepers of Peace, Ancestors of the Original Great Three who sealed the Planet Alliance, are here to join the two of you in Partnership. Sasori Akasuna, of Sunagakure, and Deidara Iwa, of Earth. Do you agree to the sealing of your bond, which will then become unbreakable."

Sasori just nodded.

"I do, un." Deidara had been waiting his whole life to say those two…three words.

"Then, by the power we three hold, we seal the bond between you two. May your bond never break, in this life and the next. The Great Three have spoken, therefore it is done."

Deidara felt the mark on his neck tingle for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"You may go now. Thank you for your lives."

Deidara blinked at them.

"It's a manner of speech, Brat."

"…I knew that…un…"

Sasori chuckled and grabbed Deidara's hand, leading him out of the golden hall.

Tsunade gave a chuckle.

"This is the most eventful Partnership ceremony since Pein claimed Konan."

Pein just shrugged.

-

10 months later.

Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on the cheek. They were in a hospital on Sunagakure.

Deltoid children usually take 11 months until they are fully developed enough to leave the mother (or in this case, father). Though since Sasori and Deidara's child was only half Deltoid, it would take only 10 months to develop. It was custom for the mother to choose which of the three planets to be born on. Deidara had decided on Sunagakure, since it was Sasori's home planet, so that was why they were there.

Deidara had given birth the day before, but the couple had yet to see their baby. Deidara was worried that something had happened to them, while Sasori was trying to comfort his blonde partner.

"Its okay, Dei, they told us that everything is fine."

"Couldn't they at least tell us if it's a boy or girl, un?"

"Its okay, Dei. You did great yesterday."

Sasori nuzzled Deidara's cheek lovingly.

"Yeah…But don't even dare get me pregnant again and your gonna get castrated, un."

"…Fine…" Sasori once more kissed Deidara, this time on the lips. They were cut off from their kiss when the doctor entered the room.

"Greetings." The doctor was holding a bundle of black blankets. Sasori stood up, the doctor approaching him and offering the bundle. Sasori took it and moved a flap of the blanket. A warm smile lit up on his face. He sat down on the bed and placed the bundle into Deidara's arms, once again kissing Deidara on the cheek.

Deidara blinked down at the little face, which blinked its big baby blue eyes back at the blonde.

Sasori looked at the doctor.

"It's a healthy boy."

Sasori nodded and looked back at Deidara, who had a look of awe on his face as he continued to stare at the little baby boy.

"I will leave you three alone."

"Thank you."

The doctor gave a smile and left the family.

Sasori looked back to Deidara and their new born son.

"So what do you want to call him, Dei?"

"Ryuusei, un."

"Ryuusei?"

"It means 'Shooting Star' in Japanese…" (A/N Thus the title 'SasoDei Shooting Star'!!)

"Our son. Little Ryuusei, our little shooting star."

-

1 year later

Ding dong.

"COMING!! HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES!!"

Hidan opened the door, suddenly going silent.

"WHO IS IT!?!"

Hidan ignored his partner and just continued to stare.

"Hey, Hidan, un!!"

"Deidara?"

Before the zealot was a familiar blonde, a man with flame red hair, and in his arms was a little boy with blue eyes and hair almost as red as the guy holding him.

"Yeah!! I said I'd visit, un!!"

Hidan suddenly lunged at Deidara, bringing him into a hug. Deidara smiled and pat Hidan on the back.

Sasori stared at them for the first minute of the hug, before turning to the 1 year old in his arms out of boredom. He bounced Ryuusei up and down in his arms and smiled at him.

"Hey Hoshi (star), don't you want to be held by mummy?"

The little child smiled and clapped his hands.

"Mummy!! Mummy!!"

Ryuusei was more intelligent than any one year old earthling, even if he was only average as a Deltoid and he already knew a bit of English.

Deidara pulled away from his best friend and gave Sasori a half hearted glare, while wearing a smirk. Sasori smirked back.

"I didn't say anything."

Deidara rolled his eyes and took his son from Sasori.

Hidan burst out laughing.

"MUMMY!?! I KNOW YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL, BUT FUCKING MUMMY!?! THAT'S JUST FUCKING HILARIOUS!!"

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Hidan. Ryuusei on the other hand pointed a small finger at the zealot.

"Idiot!!"

Hidan stopped laughing and gave the 1 year old a glare.

"Well?"

"Oh yeah, come in, sorry if it is a bit fucking untidy."

"Who was it, Hidan?"

"Hey, Deidara, you remember Kakuzu?"

"Course, un!!"

"Deidara?"

Deidara waved to the brown haired man.

"Long time no see!!"

"Yeah, un."

Deidara and Sasori sat down on one of the couches.

"So, introductions are fucking needed!!"

"Oh, course, this is Sasori, un."

"Ah, the Red head who slept with ya then you were supposed to be fucking engaged!! So you two finally come to fucking terms?"

Both of them nodded.

"And who's the little fucking Einstein?"

"This is Ryuusei, Hoshi for short."

"Ryuusei? Shooting Star? Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning something about a shooting star. So, is he your little baby?" It was supposed to be a joke.

"Yes, he is our son." Sasori said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well, did Deidara fucking give birth?!" Once more, supposed to be a joke.

"Course."

Silence.

"So, Hidan, un. Are you and Kakuzu lovers or just room mates?"

"…"

Kakuzu put an arm around Hidan.

"Yep, even if my little zealot doesn't want to admit it."

Hidan gave a small grumble.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream, un? I haven't had one in over 5 years!!"

"Wow. That planet must be fucking hell!!"

Sasori blinked at them.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you use more slang words than Deidara!!"

Kakuzu and Deidara laughed while Hidan just glared at Sasori.

-

"Thanks for everything Hidan!! We promise to visit every year, un!!"

Deidara waved goodbye to his friends.

"YOU BETTER!!"

Hidan and Kakuzu waved back at them.

"Wave bye bye, Hoshi!!"

"Bye bye!!" the little one year old waved back before Deidara returned inside the ship, the door closing behind them.

Deidara watched through the window as the ship took off, watching Earth get smaller and smaller.

"You see this, Ryuusei? This was mummies when he was a little baby!!" Deidara held up a little stuffed owl. It was one of the things which Deidara had wanted back from Hidan, along with his old clay pouch, a jewellery box which had some of his mother's old jewellery in, his father's old pocket watch which still worked, his phone charger and a photo frame of both his parents holding him when he was just a baby.

Hidan was a good friend for not selling anything and also keeping it from getting ruined by mould and dust. Ryuusei took the stuffed owl and smiled at it, clearly amused. Deidara gave a warm smile and sat down in the co pilot seat, smiling at Sasori who was flying the ship.

"You're a better pilot that I thought, Danna; at least you didn't crash this time."

Sasori gave a smirk, looking at Deidara for a few seconds before turning his attention back to flying the craft.

"That was because I ran out of fuel. I was supposed to be going to another planet but I took a wrong turn. I took my chances and luckily I crash landed on Earth."

"I wonder what would have happened if you had actually gone the correct way."

"I'm happy I didn't, or else I would have never met you."

"Yeah, un. What about if I hadn't been out for a walk? Or if Konan had erased my memory? Or…or…I don't know, un." Deidara sighed and nuzzled his face into Ryuusei's hair.

"Well, we got together in the end, and that's all that matters."

"Not in a million years did I picture my life like this. On a space ship, with an alien who I love and am married to, holding my son who I gave birth to. I seriously didn't see it coming, un!!"

Sasori and Deidara laughed.

"I didn't picture myself flying back to Amegakure, from Earth with an alien who I love and am partnered with, who holding my son whom they bore. Point is it happened."

Both of them laughed once more. Deidara bounced Ryuusei up and down.

"It's an owl, Hoshi, un. It goes 'Hoo Hoo, Hoo Hoo'."

"Owl!! Hoo HOO!! Hoo HOO!!"

Ryuusei started to giggle and hugged the stuffed owl tightly.

-

Sasori looked over at Deidara and Ryuusei. He gave a soft smile. Both of them were now fast a sleep, Deidara cuddling his little red haired son, and Ryuusei cuddling the owl. He turned back to the controls, still smiling softly.

"I may not have pictured it, but I'm more than glad it happened."

The End.


End file.
